The Choice
by AwesomeGizmo
Summary: Everything's fine in the Cullen's household, until the Volturi decide they want Carlisle back. Now they're willing to do anything to get their old comrade back including forcing him to choose between them..., and his one true love. (rated T just in case) PLEASE REVIEW GOOD OR BAD I'M OPEN TO ANYTHING AS I WANT TO BEOME A BETTER WRITER!
1. Chapter 1

The Choice

Summary: Everything is completely normal in the Cullen household. Until the Volturi want Carlisle back, and decide to take every means necessary to get him back. (This is a story where I completely ignore BD but do add in that Bella is a vampire just no Reneesme)

(A.N I do NOT own Twilight, all rights go to Stephenie Meyer)

Everything was completely normal in the Cullen household. No one would have ever thought what would be happening in just a few short days. Carlisle was in his study working, while Emse had decided to go out and do some gardening while the kids were out hunting. Usually when all the kids were out Esme and

Carlisle would spend some quality time together but today her beloved Carlisle seemed distant from everyone else. He had rushed into his study almost immediately after returning from his eight hour shift at the hospital. Esme didn't want to disturb him so she took to tending the garden, which she so loved to do.

Carlisle sat in his study thinking. He was slightly worried about what he had received in the mail, and so he distanced himself from his family. He thought about doing research on a clients illness so that Edward would not worry or tell his family, he retreated into his office almost instantly so that his beloved Esme wouldn't see that there was something wrong as she so often did. He knew that Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Jasper and Alice were all going on a two day hunting trip. This calmed him, he was glad that they would be away from anything that would happen. He finally left his study and peered out the window. There was his Esme tending to the garden, oh how he wished that she would have gone too. He knew she would be feeling quite lonely if he didn't even go down to see her. He went out the door and was at her side in a mere few seconds.

"Ahhh beautiful work you're doing here my darling almost as beautiful as you." he said to her wrapping his hands around her slim waist.

Smiling to herself Esme said "Well Carlisle, if you wanted to see the garden I would give you a very detailed tour but... I really rather just do this." and she turned herself around in his arms and embraced him while kissing his lips tenderly.

Carlisle picked up Esme bridal style and spun her around the garden, momentarily forgetting the worries he had had just a few moments ago. "I shall love you till the ends of time." He whispered in her ear.

"I know."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

(A.N. I do not own Twilight all rights go to Stephenie Meyer)

Jane, Aro, Marcus and Caius watched as Carlisle spun around the garden with Esme in his arms. They watched for a very long time until finally someone spoke.

"If we want him back we will have to be very... forceful about it." Aro said in a cold voice. "He is very happy in this life he has and I doubt he would leave it."

"Have we not been forceful enough?" Jane asked in her quick cold tone, "We sent him that letter, he knows he only has a two days to consider. We were quite blunt in the letter."

"Yes Jane, but look at him we would never leave his family. We watched him sorrow in his office and now that he is out here with his "mate..." Aro spat the word like it was poison, "He is like nothing has happened!"

Jane suddenly had an idea, a horrible idea but bound to work if they were willing. "He is choosing his mate over us, but..." she said slyly getting everyones attention directed to her "What if he choose us for his mate."

A sick grin came over Aro, Caius, and Jane as the watched Carlisle turn his mate round and round knowing EXACTLY how the were going to get Carlisle to leave his coven.

"So it is settled then, we need her by tomorrow at nightfall." Said Caius with a devilish grin on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

After the Volturi had left Carlisle placed Esme onto the ground softly. He thought about the worry letter he had received and finally said

"Esme darling, perhaps you should also go hunting. I mean you have not fed all week."

"I'm fine Carlisle!" Esme said playfully, "The kids are out of town, and it's just you and me. We barely get alone time, and you want to send me away."

"It's not that its..."

"What, you can tell me love,"

"I need to go away for a few days and I wanted didn't want you to be alone with nothing to do, and besides I can tell your thirsty, you need to feed."

Esme embraced him and said "Fine, love but when i get back i want the quality time I was hoping for."

"Anything for you darling..." He said masking he's worry,

Pulling him into a hug Esme whispered "When are you leaving I need to make arrangements..."

"Arrangements?"

"The kids are coming home soon, and you promised me alone time..."

"Oh i see now, you are devious sometimes you know that right?"

"I know, I'll call Alice right now. How long should I say for her to extend their trip for?"

"Tell her to extend the trip by a week."

With that Esme went into the house and Carlisle heard a slight murmur of a conversation. He grinned to himself now slightly relieved that both his love, and his children would be away from her and hopefully out of the reach of The Volturi whom he would be dealing with. He would send Esme on her hunting trip tomorrow, saying that he needs to be in Italy by that afternoon. This would give him time to think of a way to get out of this, hopefully the Volturi will accept a friendly "Thank you, but no." Then he would return home about at the same time Esme does. Everything was in place, all he needed was to book a plane ticket. This plan was too simple and he knew it but he didn't care his family was safe, or so he thought.

"When are you leaving?" Esme's cheerful voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Tomorrow at 10:00 so i suggest that you leave about an hour before me."

"Great! So when will I get to see you again?" She asked getting close to him, "I need to know how long till I get to hunt..." she said smirking.

"Two days I presume."


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter Four**

A.N.: I do not own Twilight all rights go to Stephenie Meyer. (I will not continue unless i get AT LEAST four reviews, its not much to ask for...)

Jane's POV

Carlisle was confident that his family would be safe but were they? The Volturi watched as he tried to keep each his "family" safe, but in a way he was making it all too easy for them. Esme would be hunting alone, he'll be boarding plane right after she leaves, and the brats with the "gifts" are out of the picture! All of this because he didn't want to worry his mate... How arrogant can a man get when his eyes are clouded with "love?" We will watch him until the sun raises then once his Esme leaves we shall "retrieve" her. It's only for a few days... maybe. Aro says i cannot bring pain to her for fun, so I hope that she puts up a fight. The fight won't last long but I will enjoy it.

"Jane."

I look up and I see my brother Alec above me. I was so lost in thought that I didn't even notice him come up to me! I get up slowly and say...

"Yes? What is it?"

"It is your turn to feed, you need to be at your top level for tomorrow."

"Perfect." I will enjoy a good human right now.

"Jane."

"What?" I say sharply, I'm slightly annoyed right now. I wish to feed and he's stopping me .

"No humans. The Cullens will realize another vampire is here and try to hunt it, you must satisfy yourself with animal blood."

I am truly annoyed now. I wish to get this over and done with! "Fine, then I will try and "satisfy" myself with filthy animal blood!" With that I'm off, I shall feed and then in the morning, we will strike!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

A.N. So it's come to my attention that I should make my chapter longer. So I'm going to try this time. So review, review, review! (Even if you're a guest lol.) All rights go to Stephanie Meyer, I own nothing. (I have slight writers block so don't mind it if I get a little jumbled or this isn't my best chapter)

Carlisle was done packing and was all set to go on his "trip" and so was Esme, they had spent all night together oblivious to the immediate danger just outside their door. They had cuddled, teased, and Carlisle had even tickled Esme before they both realized that the morning sunwas coming up. Carlisle had a somewhat long drive to the airport and Esme had to leave an hour before him.

If they were human they would have had to wake up, eat, and get ready. Carlisle and Esme did none of this Carlisle decided to leave around8:00 and that meant Esme would leave for hunting an entire hour later. Carlisle pulled Esme in close and whispered...

"I have to go now, I love you? Don't forget that you can call me during anytime for anything."

"What if you're in your meeting?"

"You're way more important then anything."

She smiled at this and said "You'll call me before you board your plane to come back, right? I want to have a surprise for you when you get back."

"What kind of a surprise?"

"Carlisle Cullen! You know full well that I will never tell you, because that ruins then concept of a "surprise." She said grinning widely. "Now you have a plane to catch, and I have a garden to tend to, because I didn't get to since I was so rudely interrupted yesterday..."

"Ahhh yes I think it went a little something like this..." Carlisle said sweeping Esme into a kiss, "Please stay safe my love."

"I will."

Jane's P.O.V

Ugh! This makes me sick! If I was still capable of vomiting I would. I want him to just GO I'm standing in a pool of water to mask my scent and I'm becoming slightly irritated. Who knew Cullens took so long for such a simple task as saying "goodbye."? I do not understand why Aro wishes for Carlisle back. Now it seems that Carlisle is helping Esme with a backpack, like a child. That is a very distinctive backpack... It's black with a bright orange stripe, this will surely get seen by animals if she tries to hunt. Oh! He's leaving now. (finally.) I duck under the water so he cannot see or smell me. I am no new scent to him, and Aro will be most upset if I ruin this for him. Now to just sit, and wait...

Esme P.O.V.

I watched as my love drove away and slowly retreated back into the house, I would carry the backpack so that if I decided to spend the night out in the wilderness I would have a clean pair of clothes, and a raincoat. Even though I could not get cold, I didn't enjoy the feeling of being soaked. I also carry coloured contacts, incase a human should spot me and I have just fed. Some may find the golden eyes... non-human. I check the clock- 8:49- I should leave soon. I throw my cell phone into my bag and tie my hair into a tight ponytail. Carlisle was right, I'm thirsty and I want to feed so bad. I casually walk out of our house and lock the door. I start running into the forest hoping to catch something early on, my vegetarian diet has many pros and barely any cons the only thing is, is that it doesn't fully satisfy you. But, I am content with my lifestyle and now I shall hunt!

Jane's P.O.V

I come out of the water fully soaked but it doesn't bother me as Alec should be here soon with a pair of clothes for me. He knows how I loathe this... assignment I've been given, and he tries to make up for it. I believe it is just me and some members of the guard retrieving Esme. The guards will secure her, but I am the only one who can truly make her still. Alec has arrived and I take my clothing from him with a quick glance. I change quickly and look at him,

"Well? What's the news?"

"She went slightly early, last time I checked she was stalking a deer. She has probably already fed. This will make it harder to obtain her."

"Or it will make it a more enjoyable fight..." I saw grinning at him. "When are we attacking?"

Grinning at me he says "Soon. Ten to twenty minutes tops."

"Perfect."

Esme P.O.V.

I have finished my meal, and so I have a little more time to myself. I simply sit down on a fallen tree and soak in the beauty of the forest. It is a truly beautiful day, the sun shining perfectl- what was that? I smell an unfamiliar scent mixed in with a scent I know, but don't. Whatever it is, it doesn't feel safe. I quickly stand up and go to climb a tree or run back to the house maybe,

"Leaving so soon, are we?"

I look and see the owner of this cold, and cruel voice. "Jane."

"The one and only. Now, you have a choice, come with us, or we can take you a little more... forcefully."

Two other vampires jump down from behind me and grab my arms, I struggle only to be hit with a wave of pain. This pain was like no other pain I've felt before. I stop struggling and the pain goes away, I look up at Jane and she says with a sick grin on her face "Decide have we?" I nod spitefully. "Good," she looked at me to my fallen backpack, then back. "We may as well be creative if we're going to alert Carlisle about you..." she mumbled mostly to herself. She picked up my backpack and started walking away, she looked back after she had gone a few feet and said "He would do ANYTHING to save you, wouldn't he?" At that I lost it,

"No! You leave him alone! No!"

Jane looked at me like with... was that amusement? She is sicker than I thought. Then she looked at her "helpers."

"Don't harm her, but please... shut her up!"

With that my world went black as a bag was placed over my head and my hands were bound with an extremely hard material.

A.N. I am really sorry if read this and it was doubled! My laptop glitched and pasted it twice I guess. :/ Sorry for any inconvenience! All fixed now!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**A.N. Hello readers, sorry I haven't updated in so long I've been incredibly busy and sick. I'm better now though so here's the next chapter to this fic! Enjoy! I do not own Twilight all rights go to Stephiene Meyer.**

Carlisle hadn't arrived at his hotel when the sun had just begun to set. Out of habit though, the first thing he did when he got to his room was tightly shut the curtains. He was so worried about what would happen in the coming morning. He wasn't worried about himself, he was worried for everyone else who may be involved. His mind flashed back to Esme, his beautiful Esme. He wasn't going to leave her. Not in a million years a beyond. He hoped she was far away from the house hunting, and that the kids were still enjoying they're little vacation. He had no idea where they had gone but he knew that as long as they were together they probably didn't have another care in the world. Bella of course was still a newborn, but he had never seen a newborn with such control. Edward was still very protective of her, but now she was a lot stronger than him. Carlisle paced his tiny hotel room, with the single bed which wasn't serving much purpose except for when Carlisle decided to sit on it and think more. Carlisle was in his own world of thoughts and hours past before he had realized that he could no simply say "No, but thank you." The Volturi always has something up their sleeve, and it almost never good for the opposing party. A sudden sharp knock came at his door, then another one. Why would anyone knock on his door? He slowly walked over to the door and opened it, only to be greeted by a boy who he recognized as the boy he had met at the check in counter.

"Mr. Cullen?" He asked in a voice that was tired, he had probably been working many hours.

"Yes. This is him. Can I help you?" Carlisle asked in a his flat tone but inside he had a million other questions, the one he wanted answered the most was "Why are you here?" but he didn't need to. His question was answered instantly.

"Someone dropped this off for you, they didn't say who they were just that it was yours." He held up a backpack Carlisle recognized almost instantaneously.

"Yes that is mine, thank you very much." He said quickly taking the backpack from the boys outstretched hands, and closing the door in almost the same second. He heard the boy's retreating steps and when he was as alone as he could get he rummaged through the bag. It hadn't even been emptied, and he felt like his heart was breaking looking at his dear Esme's belongings, but he had to be sure that the sender of this "present" was who he thought it was so he carefully removed each of the contents of the bag till he came to a note. It was a simple note, but it held made Carlisle feel like he had been stabbed a thousand times in his heart. It simply said "Dusk is a wonderful time to travel around the city Carlisle. Perhaps you should try it." This isn't what broke Carlisle's heart, what broke his heart was the last section on the very bottom of the page which was in smaller writing it said "P.S. We see why you are so attached to her, she's quite beautiful indeed."

Esme was blindly walking through a corridor, but she knew where she was even if the bag was still over her head. She was scared, but she wouldn't let on. She didn't know why she was there but she knew that it was pointless to fight back, Jane was standing near by. She strained her thoughts to why she might be here, in this awful place, and finally thought of how worried Carlisle had been a few days ago. This must be why, they want him back. They also know he would never leave his family, without being literally forced too. She would do anything to save him, yet here she is probably going to be used as a hostage until he said yes. She was abruptly stopped and she knew she was at her destination. The bag was yanked away from her head and she quickly took in everything about where she was. She was standing in the middle of the Volturi's throne room, where Caius, Aro, and Marcus were all seated looking at her. Marcus's expression was as usual unreadable, but Aro and Caius showed distinct pleasure in what they were seeing before them. It was Aro who broke the silence.

"Jane, well done. You have made this task at hand so much easier."

Jane nodded and in reply added "Am I free to go?"

"Yes, of course. Go, you have served your purpose and I am pleased." He walked up to Esme with a sick grin on is face and said to her "I can see why he's attracted to you, as we explained to him. Even before you got here, you are going to be the turning point for him. Any thoughts?"

She spit in his face. Now it was her turn to grin as he's pleased eyes turned dark and he shouted at the two guards holding her to place her in a cell and keep her restrained. He also whispered something into the guards ear and he nodded. This made her slightly more nervous but she wouldn't show it. Not when she had just proven that she would not sit back and let Carlisle throw away his world for her. Even though the thought that he would scared the hell out of her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

A.N. Same old ramblings, I do not own Twilight and all rights go to Stephiene Meyer. Now back to our story, how are you guys liking it so far? Sorry if it seems short I'm using my iPad so it seems a lot longer on here then it does online.

Esme sat in her cell lonely and worried. She knew how deeply Carlisle loved her and she didn't want to be the reason that he would give up everything. She was as Aro instructed still restrained. Aro hadn't tried anything else after her little episode back in the throne room. She knew it was foolish of her to do, but she wouldn't risk sounding weak in front of him. She had managed to send out her message loud and clear though, and she was proud of herself. She was by nature, not a fighter. At least if she didn't need to, she could defend herself fine if needed. Usually. Looking around she said to herself in her head that this was definitely one of the times she failed to defend. She smirked, she sometimes had a strange humour but that was just who she was. She had asked the guard what Aro had whispered to him, and he gave her the answer. Sick as it was. He was to keep her silent when her as he put it, "little mate" came so that she wouldn't be able to cry out, or say something stupid. She made the assessment that all the Volturi's guards could be incredibly cruel. Jane though, she took the lot. Esme recalled the unbearable pain that she had felt. How someone could call that a gift was beyond her. She forced herself up, and she went over the small hole in the wall which to her served as a window. It wasn't pitch black it was lighter, and she knew that it was well beyond midnight so it must be almost dawn. Probably 3 o'clock in the morning. She had overheard the guards saying he, which she knew was Carlisle, would be coming at dawn. She had two hours before her, and his, and their families world potentially came crumbling down.

Carlisle paced. 3:16 am. Two hours before he was to go to the Volturi and hope that he and Esme would come out alive. He closed his eyes. How could he be so stupid?! He had left her. Alone. Now look at what happened, she was there with them and he couldn't do anything about it except walk into their little trap and do exactly what they told him to. He let his thoughts drift, and when he opened his eyes it was almost quarter to four. He had nothing else to do so he just sat on the bed and waited an hour, what seemed like an eternity to get up, walk out of his hotel room, and make his way to the horror he was about to encounter.

Esme was aware of what was happening the entire time, from them tying a think cloth around her mouth, to them dragging her out of her tiny cell. It made it all the more horrifying. Everything that had been thrashing on her nerves was about to happen. Carlisle was coming, and she hoped that somehow he could talk them out of this. So that they came both be leaving this terrible place together. In his arms, where she belonged. She was dragged to a room just outside the courtroom. She knew it because she remembered it from when she was being "escorted" to her cell. Her arms were held roughly at her sides, and she so the stood there waiting. She knew for what but she couldn't help but feel nervous about what would happen when her beloved Carlisle would come. They waited about fifteen minutes of uncomfortable standing there in the room. Esme wouldn't show it but she felt completely helpless, and vulnerable. She was restrained and gagged, with men she knew would not hesitate to hurt her if she tried to run or resist. After what seemed like endless waiting she heard voices, one was Aro, and another was one she knew all too well. Carlisle. Carlisle had come, something deep in her core sunk. She loved him so much she almost hoped that he wouldn't come for his sake. Then there was the uplifting feeling she got when she heard his voice. Like she was safe again, but she wasn't. She was most certainly not safe. Aro and Carlisle said a few words before she was snapped back to her own surroundings. The guards restraining her dragged her out after whispering to her "It's time bitch."

Carlisle walked into throne room. His mind only set on Esme. He saw Aro, and Caius looking extremely pleased. Marcus still had the far away, sad face he always wore. He reached the centre of the throne room, stared deeply into Aro's eyes and said,

"Where is she Aro?"

"Why whomever are you talking about Carlisle?" He's grinned widened when he said the next part "Oh your mate. Yes, she's somewhere. With the guards, but don't worry I'll call them right now for you." He gestured to someone and turned back to Carlisle and said "But we mustn't leave Jane out of this."

"You son of a bitch! I swear if you touch her-!" he lunged at Aro, only to be restrained by two other guards.

"She made quite the scene in here the other the day, I simply asked her opinion on something and she spit on me! How rude!"

Carlisle glare turned into a smirk, then back to a glare. "I'm proud of her."

"You must miss her dreadfully, oh here she comes! Bring her over here for me will you?"

Carlisle's heart dropped when he saw his mate, his wife and love, being dragged into the throne room. She was effortlessly trying to cry out under the gag. When she reached Aro her hands were bound behind her with a thick rope Carlisle recognized from his time at the Volturi, and suddenly Aro had a hold of her. Her eyes looked so pleading, like she was begging him to help her out of the grasp of her sick captor. He growled when Aro started stroking her neck, he knew it was a taunt but she was wincing like he was physically hurting her.

"Let her go!" Carlisle screamed as he struggled against the men holding him back.

"Not until you agree to come back to us. Permanently."

"You and me both know that that will never happen Aro, so give me a deal where we both walk out of here, together. Without hurting anyone else. Please! I'll do anything, I swear."

Aro considered his options for a while, then finally said with his sick grin on his face, "Fine, but I doubt you'll like it any better."

"Do we both come out alive, and with each other?"

"Yes, of course and I am a man of my word. You will be in each other arms by the end of today."

"What is it Aro what do you want why you would give such a generous deal."

"Simply entertainment, old friend."

"You lost the right to call me that the minute you threatened my family."

"No matter, let me finish my offer. Now as I understand it you have a flight home already, two tickets. At what 5:30 in the evening? Well until then you, and your wife have to stay with us. This will be a test on your will power, to see if to get what you want you can endure things that will make you want to do something that you will most definitely want to do."

"Get to the point faster than that Aro."

"We will hurt your beloved mate, and you will have to watch. You can not struggle or cry out. Only half the rules apply to her, she cant or for that matter wont be able to struggle. When we're done, you can both leave here. Together."

"You have to promise not to harm my family anymore as well."

"Cross my heart." Aro reached out his hand to shake Carlisle's, he saw Carlisle glance at Esme and her pleading eyes. He shoved her to one of the men beside him and forced her onto her knees. "Or we could just kill her now."

"No! No! You have a deal." Carlisle said quickly, not wanting to look at Esme's eyes as she was dragged off again.

"Good. It's about 6 in the morning now, so at 8 we will begin. Guards take him away" Aro said in a bored tone as Carlisle was dragged away into an inescapable hell that he would have to endure if he wanted to leave this experience alive, and more importantly with Esme.

A.N. Alright people! Make sure to R&R! I should update soon again. Gettin in the swing of things again!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

A.N. Hey guys! If this story looks short/ weird I'm truly sorry, it looks a lot different and longer on my iPad. Anyway, I do not own Twilight. All rights go to Stepheinie Meyer.

Carlisle sat alone in his cell, thinking of what he just agreed to. He was going to let them hurt his love, his wife. He had to be strong, he had to. They would surely kill her if he tried to escape. He thought of Aro. The sick bastard that had come up with all of this. He smirked. Esme had gut to spit on him. The smirk fell, he was thinking of Esme again. He made a mental promise to her that he would be strong enough to do this, to get her out of this mess that he had gotten her into simply because he loved her. The world could be cruel. Even if you were dead.

Esme struggled against her captors, she wanted to be with Carlisle. She saw him and it was like a drug, she wanted more. They were't giving in though, they were much stronger then her and easily threw her back into her tiny cell. In a couple of hours they were going to torture her in front of Carlisle. She knew that Carlisle was probably resenting himself right now for agreeing to this sick deal. She made a mental promise to him in her head to make it as easy as she could for him. She wouldn't scream, shout, cry or beg. She was determined not to let Aro have the satisfaction of seeing her do that, and watch Carlisle's reaction. She would do her best not to make a sound. There was nothing she could do after all. As long as she ended up in Carlisle's arm she would do anything. Life was lovely and hard, so was death. Now all she had to do was wait.

. . .

Esme didn't know how long she was in her cell. She didn't know where the guards were dragging her off to now. She did know that soon she would be able to see Carlisle again, and that in just a few hours they would be together again. Before that though, she knew this was going to be excruciatingly painful. Jane was walking beside the guards, but she remembered her silently promise to Carlisle to do her best to make it bearable for him. What was a few hours of pain to an eternity of love? The entered a room that was dark, nearly no light except the tiny window. It resembled her cell but it was much larger. She was still restrained but no gagged. She remembered the deal, and the promise she had made. The guard shoved her towards the far wall then came behind her and sneered into her ear,

"Your mate's going to be here soon bitch. I'm here just to hear you scream."

"You'll be disappointed then, for Carlisle I will stay silent." she countered fiercely.

"I didn't know the bitch could bite. But trust me, you'll scream Aro will make sure of it."

"I can take Jane's pain fine enough."

"Oh, thats cute you think thats the only thing they're doing to you."

"Well whatever it is I can take it, I know I can."

"Aro told me earlier that he may change the deal slightly. You can plead, your mate can plead, we may even hurt your mate."

At that she snapped she screamed "Don't you dare!" spun around, and kicked the bastard into the wall. It wasn't enough though he quickly got up and grabbed a hold of her.

"Take a lot more of that bitch, good feeling though. Save it for when your mate is actually here though, we wouldn't want him to miss the show would we?"

Esme decided to take the promise early and remain silent. It was working to, until the dragged Carlisle into the room.

"Carlisle!" Esme screamed while trying to get to her love.

"Don't worry it'll be over soon, I promise I'll do my best to get us out of this."

"Carlisle its not me I'm worried about its you." She had finally reached him

"So I make you a promise, I promise that I will make this as easy as possible for you. I lov-" She was dragged away by a man she knew to be Aro from the way Carlisle's eyes reacted.

"Yes, yes, we all love each other." He said coldly. "Now for the real fun." He shoved Esme down to the middle of the room. "We'll start simple and get into more... unpleasant, methods later. Jane, begin." He instructed, Jane nodded and smiled cruelly. Esme and Carlisle waited and then suddenly Esme crumbled. She wasn't screaming or pleading she was just on the ground with her fists clenched. Yet if you were in her mind you would see just how much pain she was really in.

A.N. Okay, I know I said i would update soon and I'm so sorry but time just gets away from me. Remember to R&R. For those of you who don't know thats read and review. Seriously, I work really hard on these chapters so i do want feedback! See all of you soon! Hopefully.


End file.
